Stars
by Nerwen Faelvirin
Summary: Sitting in the porch, Anna and Yoh, watched the stars together as they talked about their feelings for each other.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or the characters. They belong to the creator, the publishers and the people who make the anime.

**A/N:** Story is based on the anime, not the manga. You have been warned of any inaccuracies.

**Stars**

Yoh knew that he would find here there, sitting on the porch but what he didn't expect was for her to be dressed only in a thin shirt and pants. He growled unhappily and took his jacket off before stalking towards her, ready to give her an earful for not dressing warmly. Just as he neared her, he saw her smiling at comet shooting past the black velvety sky. The angry words fell away from his tongue and he sighed. How could he stay angry with her when she looked so happy? Dropping down to sit beside her, Yoh draped the thick leather jacket around her shoulders, picked her up and deposited her onto his lap. The movement caught Anna by surprise and made her squeal.

Wrapping his arms securely around her, he said, "Anna, you should know better than to sit out here without a jacket in your condition. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." He laid a hand on her still flat stomach and felt a jolt of pride and possessiveness. He was married to a beautiful young woman that he loved with all of his heart and in six months, he was going to be a father. Yoh couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Yoh, I'm sorry that I worried you but the stars looked so beautiful tonight and I just totally forgot about my jacket. Besides, I knew you were going to look for me and there's nothing warmer than being in your arms," she said, cupping his cheek gently.

Yoh sighed and just hugged her tighter. "Just don't do it again ok?" Yoh felt her nod and loosened his hold. He shifted her position so that her back was leaning comfortably against his chest. Her head rested against the hollow of his shoulder so Yoh rested his cheek against the top of her head, inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo.

If ten years ago someone told him that he would love his fiancée whole-heartedly, he would have just laughed and thought how could someone love and ice queen like her. How ever, she slowly proved him wrong. She hand-made his battle suit for the Shaman Fight tournament, she trained him rigorously so that he'd be the Shaman King. She even cooked for him that one time. He started noticing every little thing about her too, the way she walked, the way she smiled when he gave her flowers and especially, how beautiful she looked sitting out on the porch, looking up at the stars. Before he knew it, he was sliding down the slippery path to love. When he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her, he realised that he didn't how she felt about him and it became his mission to find out how she felt and make her fall in love with him.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, snapping him way from his reverie.

"Nothing, I was thinking about the time we went to the fair at Funbari Hill. That was the first time I saw you laugh without a care in the world."

"I laugh," she huffed, not really sure what he meant by that comment.

"But never like that. You looked so beautiful, your face flushed from the wind and laughing so happily."

Anna smiled and couldn't stop the flush creeping up her face. She remembered that date very clearly. He had asked her if she wanted to go to the fair what him. He looked uncharacteristically nervous that night but she didn't think much anything about it. She had the best time of her life and he even won a cute stuffed toy rabbit for her too.

"Why did you look so nervous that night?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"When?" he asked, feeling totally confused.

"That night we went for the fair," she said in a very exasperated tone.

"Oh! That night!"

"So how about it?"

Smiling sheepishly at her, he said, "I wanted to court you, to give you a real date but I was afraid you would say no."

"You wanted to court me?"

"Well, yeah. I was in love and I didn't know how you feel about me. I thought that may be I could make you fall in love with me and the night out to the fair seemed like the perfect opportunity," he said in a whisper.

"Oh, Yoh." She cupped his face with her hands and brushed her lips gently against his. "I was already in love with you then. I've been in love with you for the longest time, ever since you asked me out for a walk in that cold winter night before you left for America for the Shaman Fight. I would still love you even if you dressed like a clown and pranced around the whole of Izumo. I would smack you but I'd still love you." She snuggled against his neck, inhaling the musky, masculine scent that was Yoh. _How could he have not known that I love him? Was I that difficult to read_, she thought.

"Do you know when I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with you?" When he felt her shake her head against his neck, he continued in a whisper, "I looked out my window one night and I saw this beautiful young woman looking at the stars. She had the most serene look on her face that tugged at my heart. I saw her smile as she saw a shooting star streak across the sky and I was lost." He tilted her face up to his and said, "I promised to myself that when we get married, I will always make you smile like that. I hope I have."

"You've made me smile and laugh more than anyone. No worries about that ok." She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "When I found out that my parents had match-made us, I thought that I must have done something wrong for them to marry me off to a laid-back bum who spent most of his time doing nothing but listen to music."

Yoh chuckled and hugged her close. "How do feel about it now?" he asked.

"Let me show you how I feel," she said huskily. Anna dragged his face down to hers and captured his lips. She nibbled on his lower lip and savoured the taste of him. Yoh caressed her jaw line with his thumb and deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his. Breaking their kiss with a sigh, Yoh rested his forehead against hers.

"As much as I want to continue with this, it is getting rather late. Besides, we have an early appointment with the doctor tomorrow," he said regretfully.

"I guess you're right but I hope that you know how I feel about you now," she said, smiling at him.

"Definitely, without a doubt. I feel the same way about you too." Giving one last kiss, he helped her stand up and led her back to their bedroom.


End file.
